


Jealous?

by GiaMaria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DJ Otabek Altin, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaMaria/pseuds/GiaMaria
Summary: "Hey, I'm running the decks tonight. Wanna come?""Sure." Yuri wasn't looking at him when he replied. Was he even listening?"Yura I said-""I heard you Beka." He turned to him and smiled. "Hey do you think Max would want to come?" Otabek's face remained emotionless despite the awful feeling in the pit of his stomach."You want Maxim. To come with us. To a club?" He internally grimaced. He was sure Yuri would get the picture from his tone but Yuri wasn't really listening again. Instead he was looking back at Maxim."Yeah. You know what I'm gonna go ask him."---Yuri may be a little out of character but he is supposed to be older and I kind of always imagine him acting less grumpy with Otabek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes. This was not Beta read. Please read the tags.

It's been three years since Yuri and Otabek became friends in Barcelona and a lot has changed since then. Both of the boys had grown and Yuri was now just about taller than Otabek (not that Otabek would ever admit that publicly). Otabek had kept most of his looks but gained a new set of interesting muscles (not that Yuri looked when Otabek took off his shirt to change). His body was all back muscles and broad shoulders. Yuri, however, didn't fill out much. He kept his slender, ballet dancer figure along with his flexibility (not that Otabek was watching when Yuri stretched) and had grown his hair out to almost waist length (he had considered cutting it till he found out Otabek knew how to do plaits). About two years ago Otabek had moved to Russia for training and they had been inseparable ever since. Apart from when Otabek was at work. Otabek was now working as a DJ at many of the clubs in St Petersburg part time. However those late nights often took a toll and during training early the next morning. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been told to quit it but he couldn't help going back. He loved it. Besides, this was the first year he could bring Yuri with him (legally) and show him what he does.

 

This weekend was when he was planning on asking Yuri to come out with him but a new boy had shown up at the rink at the beginning of the week and Otabek was beginning to think he was losing his friend. The new guy, Maxim (Max as Yuri called him), was an ice hockey player (shockingly) and Yuri had been instantly drawn to the taller male. Every time Otabek stopped for a break he'd see the two of them at the edge of the ice laughing to themselves, leaning over the side like they were going to fall over. Otabek asked Yuri if he wanted to come over and play video games like normal. For the first time ever, Yuri said no. Well, it wasn’t the first time ever but the other times Yuri had said it without really meaning it. He’d normally say no as a joke and would show up anyway or would have something on and be apologising to Otabek for the rest of the day. This time though, he meant it. “Sorry Beka. I’m gonna show Maxim some cool places to hang out.” Yuri wasn’t even looking at him as he spoke. He turned and smiled briefly at Otabek before skating off and returning to his routine. 

 

This continued all throughout the week and Otabek was getting angry. What did the new guy have that he didn’t? Otabek felt a pit form in his stomach as he saw Yuri touch Maxim’s arm when he laughed. What on earth was happening to him? Otabek didn’t want to admit it but he knew it now. He was jealous. Very, very jealous. He threw everything he had at his skating until his break. He skated over to Yuri who was now alone. "Hey, I'm running the decks tonight. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Yuri wasn't looking at him when he replied. Was he even listening?

"Yura I said-"

"I heard you Beka." He turned to him and smiled. "Hey do you think Max would want to come?" Otabek's face remained emotionless despite the awful feeling in his stomach. 

"You want Maxim. To come with us. To a club?" He internally grimaced. He was sure Yuri would get the picture from his tone but Yuri wasn't really listening again. Instead he was looking back at Maxim who was coming back onto the ice.

"Yeah. You know what I'm gonna go ask him.”

“Yura! Wait!” It was too late. Yuri had already skated away to the other boy who looked briefly shocked at Yuri’s question before he smirked and nodded along to whatever Yuri was saying. The bastard looked so smug. ‘Maybe he thinks Yuri is asking him out?’ As soon as the thought popped into his mind Otabek was skating over to them. He definitely wasn't thinking straight but he needed to make it clear to Maxim that he was still a part of Yuri’s life too. A big part. As he approached the two he caught the tail end of their conversation.

“-bek is going to be the running the decks so it’s going to be a good night and-”

“Yuri I already said yes!” The boy laughed. And Otabek finally reached them. Otabek was mentally sizing the guy up. He may be taller but Otabek definitely had more muscle mass. ‘What kind of ice hockey player is that tiny?’ Otabek thought to himself. He was definitely jealous. 

“So you’re coming too?” Otabek kept his face as clear of any emotion as possible. It wasn’t that hard, he’d had practice. Maxim turned to look at him and gave him a not-so-subtle once over. 

“Yeah. I am.” You could cut the tension between them with a knife. Yuri, oblivious as ever, giggled. Fucking giggled. Beka thought he might die right there. 

“Great!” Yuri was smiling like a little kitten and Otabek had the sudden urge to kiss him but didn’t. He knew he thought Yuri was attractive but he hadn’t quite clicked that he might have feelings for the boy. After a few more short words and glares between the two Otabek went back to his practice. He had a bad feeling about that night.

 

———

 

Otabek looked hot. ‘Fuck’ Yuri thought. He was more drunk then he had realised. He’d been wanting Otabek for so long it hurt and seeing his friend all sweating and so passionate was not helping. He had thought Max could be his replacement or at least a distraction but then Beka had to invite him out and let him see him like that. “Fuck.” This time it was audible. Took his cup back up from the bar and downed the rest of it, turning away from the view. 

“You okay?” A voice whispered in his ear and grabbed at his waist. Max. Maybe he was a good distraction from the feeling. Yuri wanted to walk over to where Otabek was at the deck and lick that sweat droplet off his collarbone. 

“Fine!” He smiled to cover the lie. He suddenly felt like giggling again. That wasn’t normal.

“Then lets dance!” Max grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor and Yuri felt the buzz set in. He had definitely drunk too much. He danced and swayed his body with the music. Beka was such a good DJ. Why hadn’t they done this earlier? Suddenly Yuri felt Max pull him against him and grind against his ass. Clearly he wasn’t the only one who’d had too much to drink. Yuri didn’t care right now. They were probably giving a good show to the creepy guy at the bar who’d pinched his butt. 

 

It was when Max’s hands began to wander that Yuri began to panic. He didn’t want this. Sure max was funny and a fun to hang out with but he wasn’t Otabek. No matter how much Yuri had wanted him to be. He was too cocky. Not quite a JJ level cocky but enough for Yuri to know he didn't wanted this. And it’d taken him this much alcohol to realise it. He pushed Max’s hands away but they returned harsher. Grabbing at his body and kissing his neck. Yuri tried to push him away but Max was pushing them through the crowd to a deserted corridor and a wall that he was forcefully shoved against. “What’s wrong Yuri? You were all for it earlier?” Max laughed a bit as his hands squeezed Yuri’s ass and Yuri yelped. 

“Get off me asshole!” Yuri tried kicking out but his legs wouldn’t do what we wanted. 

 

Max kissed him. All teeth and biting. It wasn’t what he wanted at all. Yuri tried to resist but he wasn’t strong enough. He felt so weak all of a sudden. This wasn't what Yuri wanted. Max unbuttoned Yuri’s jeans and pushed them down a bit. This wasn’t what he’d wanted. That thought kept running through his head as tears of frustration and anger rolled down his cheeks and Max went to reach into his boxers. Suddenly, Max was pulled away from him and Yuri toppled to the ground with a thud. “ _What the fuck do you think you are doing?_ ” Otabek. He was there, holding Max by the throat against the opposite wall. Yuri had never seen him so angry. He looked like he was going to kill him. Yuri couldn’t stand. His legs felt like jelly for some reason. All he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn’t really hear what they were saying as he sunk lower to the floor. Whatever it was, it was loud. “YURA!” He could hear Otabek calling out to him and saw other figures approaching. They dragged Max away. Otabek said something to them as they went.

“Beka?” He said softly. “I feel numb.”

“Yura, stay awake. Look at me.” He looked at Otabek as he crouched down towards him.

“Beka y-you’re so sexy.” Otabek’s faced was shocked. “Especially when you’re all sweaty.”

“Yura I think he gave you something.”

“No! Beka! Listen!” He curled into a ball and Otabek picked him up, cradling him against his chest as he walked with him to the door. “Beka, where are we going?” Yuri put his head on his friend’s chest.

“I’m taking you home.” Otabek carried him outside. Slipping one arm underneath to support him when he needed the other. He called a taxi and they waited in silence. “Yura.” He brushed a few hairs from Yuri’s face. 

“Beka.” Yuri clung tighter before hiding his face in Otabek’s chest. Mumbling something. Getting in the taxi was a difficult but it worked. That was until the car started moving and Yuri insisted on climbing into his lap. “Beka.” Yuri’s breath was hot against his ears “Я люблю тебя.” Beka froze. He’d lived in Russia long enough to know what those words meant. 

“Yura. You don’t mean that. You’re drunk.” Otabek panicked a bit but he had no reason to. Yuri was asleep in his arms. Otabek stroked Yuri’s hair. Maybe they both felt the same.

 

———

 

Otabek woke first. He hadn’t really had anything to drink the night before. He’d seen Yuri and Maxim consume so much alcohol he almost felt drunk just watching them. He thought back on the events of the previous night. He was not happy. It was as soon as Maxim had grabbed Yuri on the dance floor that Otabek put on a premixed set. He was just going to take a break and go and join them for a while. He was not jealous is what he had told himself. Thinking back now he knew that it was a stupid thought. He’d always been jealous, he was in love with Yuri. He couldn’t deny that fact now. He had been so worried when he saw Yuri struggling as Maxim dragged him from the dance floor. He told one of the security members by the booth but he went ahead anyway. That set would last at least ten minutes. That was enough time to beat the guy to a pulp. He still wishes he did. He probably would’ve if Yuri hadn’t’ve fainted. He’d never been so angry in his life. Honestly he kind of scared himself with how angry he’d been. 

 

Yuri stirred a little in his sleep and he was brought back to the present briefly. A sunbeam shinned through the gap in the curtain and lit up Yuri’s face. He looked so angelic. Otabek laughed at himself. When had he become so sappy? Yuri stirred again. This time rolling away from the light and towards otabek, snuggling against his arm. At that moment Otabek decided that he better get up or else Yuri’s going to start to cling again. 

 

———

 

 

When Yuri woke up he instantly felt nauseous. He sat up and looked around. He was in Otabek’s flat. More specifically, Otabek’s bed. But he was alone. He looked down at himself. He was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. His eyes widened and he felt a new wave of nausea hit him. He ran to the bathroom and threw up. 

“Yura!’” Otabek ran in and held his hair back as he emptied the contents of his stomach. When he thought he was done he sat up. Thinking back to what happened the night before. The drinking, Otabek, dancing, Max. He threw up twice more. 

“Otabek. What happened? How did I- I don’t- I.” Yuri stammered, shaking. Otabek pulled the boy onto his lap and stroked his hair.

“What do you remember?” Otabek said quietly.

“I- I remember Max. He was touching me and-” Yuri was crying again. That was the last thing he remembered. He was crying in frustration. 

“Shh.” Otabek continued stroking his hair. “Its okay. He’s not going to be coming back. If he does, I’ll kill him.” As Otabek said those words a brief image popped into Yuri’s head. Otabek. Angry. It slowly came together, piece by piece.

“Oh. OH! You saved me. Thank you.” Yuri smiled gently up at him. They sat in silence for a while. Otabek continued to stroke his hair. Yuri wondered if anything happened beyond what he remembered. Even feeling like crap he could tell Otabek was acting weird. “Beka, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh fuck off Beka. Don’t pull that crap with me.” He pulled away from Otabek and sat looking at him. Yuri was mad. He didn't remember a thing after Beka saving him and it made him angry with himself. Of course that anger just got directed at Otabek instead. 

“Yuri… You really don’t remember anything? Me carrying you? The taxi ride? Me putting you to bed?” Otabek was looking straight at him like he was waiting for something but Yuri got nothing. 

“No nothing.” Otabek sighed sadly and looked at the floor. “You said ‘Я люблю тебя’. Do you remember that?” Yuri’s eyes widened so quickly he thought they were going to fall out of his head. 

“What! I- Beka- Do you- I don’t- What?” Yuri stammered.

“Yuri I know what it means.” Yuri gasped and went to make an excuse but Otabek cut him off. “Is that true. Is that really how you feel?” Otabek’s face was always so difficult to read. Yuri didn’t knowhow to reply. Yes, he loved Otabek. Had done for years. But if that ruined what they had, if Otabek went back to Almaty, he’d never forgive himself. Yuri began to hyperventilate and Otabek faced flashed concern reaching to grab him again but Yuri dodged it. “Yura.” This time he caught him. Pulling him onto his lap and digging his face into Yuri’s neck. “Yuri I was so worried about you. I was so angry at him. At first I was just jealous but as soon as he touched you I- I though I could kill him.” Yuri stayed quite. He wanted to know if that meant Beta felt the same. You could still feel those feelings as a friend. He could just be protective. “Yura. I’m in love with you and I know this may be a little bit weird now and you could’ve meant what you said in a friendly way but you should know that I love you and if that is too weird for you… I’ll go back to Almaty and-” Yuri stuck his hand over Beka’s mouth. 

“So I would’ve kissed you but I just threw up several times so I want to say that I … I feel the same.” Yuri watch the relief pass over otabek’s face. “I love you, Beka.” Otabek grabbed him and hugged him tight. 

“I wanna kiss you so bad but your breath stinks.” They both burst out laughing. 


End file.
